moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Radar
Radar and Shroud (also known as Unrevealed Terrain) are core game mechanics in the [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_&_Conquer_(series) Command & Conquer series], including mods such as Mental Omega. Overview Radar The radar minimap displays known parts of the battlefield and helps the player to know what is going on. It is located on the upper right of the player's interface. Radar providers Radar is provided by the following buildings: * Air Force Command Headquarters * Airbase * Radar Spire * Cyberkernel * Radar Dome (campaign only) If the game option Permanent Radar is turned ON, radar will always be available since the beginning, regardless of provider buildings or the various hazards cited below. Radar counters * If the player's base goes on low power, the radar is unavailable. * The Lightning Storm superweapon temporarily disables the radar of all enemies for twice its duration. * Infiltration units can infiltrate radar-providing buildings to sabotage the radar, resetting the player's shroud. EVA will notify the player if either their radar or an enemy's radar is sabotaged successfully. * A radar provider can be disabled. If all of the player's radar provider structures are disabled, the player's radar becomes unavailable. ** Blackout ** Temporal Displacement. ** Black Widow support aircraft in the vicinity. ** Dragonfly unit in the vicinity. * Some units (e.g. Stallion Transport and Barracuda) are hidden from the radar. Cloaked, burrowed and submerged units share this trait as well so long as they're not detected. Shroud The game usually starts with a black shroud that covers unexplored parts of the map. Once explored, the player can see those areas at all times. Shroud prevents a player from seeing the activity of an enemy player (though sounds can still be heard). Units cannot be ordered to fire on a shrouded area (however they will automatically fire at enemies hidden in shroud; this behavior is more evident for units with long range), and support powers that rely on targeting (except superweapons and reconnaissance powers) cannot be activated as well. Moreover, subterranean units cannot be ordered to move towards shroud. The Allied Gap Generator creates shrouds around it, creating a circular blind spot on the radar of an enemy. However on an ally's radar, the shroud becomes merely a slight background, revealing units and structures inside. When captured, the Tech Satellite Hack Center clears all shrouds (except for ones generated by Gap Generators) on the map, granting player full visibility over the map (but NOT granting radar ability). However if the player loses said structure, the entire map will be re-shrouded. Shroud will only regenerate when: * A hostile Gap Generator is constructed or brought back online. * A radar facility owned by the player is infiltrated. * A Tech Satellite Hack Center captured by the player is destroyed, disabled or captured by an enemy engineer. Trivia * The spawn.ini file provides an option for shroud to regenerate automatically. Like some other RTS games, the regenerated shroud is semi-transparent, showing terrains and structures but not units (also known as fog of war). This feature is operational in-game via INI editing but not officially supported by the client launcher, although it is present in Archetype. * The Tech Satellite Hack Center's behaviour in version 3.3.4 has a bugged sight radius of 168, effectively penetrating all hostile Gap Generators. Category:Gameplay